


What Happenes In Vegas

by xtubbyx



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: While going through JT's stuff Jax finds a letter stuffed in between the pages of the manuscript. Reading it he finds out that he may still have a little brother out there somewhere.





	What Happenes In Vegas

Jax Teller born 1978 (for this story his birthday is in October) John Teller married Gemma in August 1978. Also dean will be 5 when Marry Is killed  
Dean Winchester born 24 January 1979. Mary met John (Teller) in April 1978 while she was on a secret hunt in Vegas disguised as a girls weekend to John (Winchester) after a fight. A few drinks in a local bar led to them spending a night together. they go they're separate ways after as if it never happened. John returned to Charming to find out Gemma was pregnant and Mary returned to Lawrence after finishing her hunt. She would later find out she was pregnant and unsure as to who's it was passed it of as her husbands. When Dean is five she writes and sends a letter to JT letting him know of who she suspects her son's father is but otherwise she takes the secret to the grave. She never heard anything from him and so assumed he was respecting her wishes of secrecy.

**Chapter 1**

Jax sits on his bed holding his fathers manuscript in his hands while surrounded by photo's of a different time. He was only a few pages in when he flipped to the next page only to find a envelope with his father's name on it, along with an address he didn't recognise. Setting the manuscript on his bed he lifts the envelope and flips it over to see that it was open with a sheet of paper inside along with a photo. Pulling it out he opened it up to see the neat writing of what could only come from a female hand.

_John,_

_Chances are you won't even remember who I am but my name is Mary Winchester, we met in Vegas in April 1978. I have debated writing this letter for five years and it Is only now that I sit pregnant with my second son that I have gotten the guts to write this. That night we spent together? had consequences in the form of a baby._

_Your a father to a five year old boy. He's called Dean born the 24th of January 1979. For a while I'd hoped and prayed that he was my husbands but deep down I knew the dates didn't add up however I never had it confirmed until recently when Dean's health demanded it be done. Even now my husband doesn't know the truth and I would prefer to keep it that way. You may not have been married at the time but I was and I have regretted my actions ever since with the exception of my son. I do not know if I will ever tell Dean. He worships John, my husband, and I know it would break his heart if he was to find out the truth._

_Please respect my wishes___  
Mary Winchester

Jax reread the letter about five times before the words sunk in, and still he didn't fully believe it. Doing the math in his head if this was real, his half brother would only be three months younger than him, also meaning he was conceived before his parents tied the knot. Jax had always know that while they had been together as a couple, at the start of their marriage his father had only married his mother because she was pregnant with him. In their wedding photo's Gemma was already huge, only two months away from giving birth. The photo along with the letter must of been his half brother, and as he looked at it he could see some similarities between the boy and photo's of himself at that age.

A pounding at the door got his attention along with Chib's voice shouting through the door "Hey Jax, we're at the table."

"Ok" he said back letting him know he'd heard so he wouldn't come in. He didn't want to share all this with anyone yet. Quickly gathering up the manuscript and stuffing the letter and photo back in their envelope he opened a draw and put them at the bottom making sure they where all covered by the newspapers and magazines already there. 

Grabbing his Kut from where it was hanging of the chair he shrugged it on and took out his room keys. He locked the door behind him before making his way down the hall pausing slightly at his old man's bike. Giving it a tap he wondeed what other secrets the old man had hidden before walking on into the main room, glancing at the mugshots of all the members as he passed.

Throwing his cell into the box by the door he enters the room and takes his seat to the left of the head of the table as the rest of the boys take there seats now that he was here. Clay sits last and is straight to business. Hands folded on the table in front of him he starts.

"I got one more day out of Laroy. Niners are expecting a huge heroine shipment, guns are for protection."

Bobby spoke up then saying what they where all probably thinking "What happens if the Mayans crash that dope party with Laroy's M4's?"

Jax spoke up in answer before Clay could "We lose all the Niner business and buy ourselves a huge blac, ," Clay interrupted him before he could say more, pointing his finger at him and Bobby.

"That ain't going to happen." slamming his hand down on the table he looked at the rest of the guys " These mexi assholes come into our territory, they steal from us, they shit on our livelihood. I don't care who we got to grease or kill. I want those goddam guns back."

Jax nodded his head at him "Al aight, me and Chibs will pull together all current intel on the Mayans." he said looking to Chibs and receiving a nod in agreement. Looking down the table to their intelligence officer he said "Juice, start hacking into crime database, get addresses on any Mayans in the system.

"Good." Clay said before looking straight at Bobby "Wherever we find those guns. I want to Fat Man and Little Boy every goddamn inch of that place." Before Bobby could agree Jax spoke up "Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend."

"No I'm cancelling that shit." Bobby said before everyone joins in with an animated, collective "No's". As Bobby protested everyone tried to speak over each other before Clay raised his voice above them all, "You got two ex-wives who already spent that goddam casino check. Last thing we need are PIs and lawyers camping out front."

"Well then who's going to handle the pyro." Jax had a feeling he knew what Clay's answer was going to be but hoped he was wrong. It was Tig that answered instead though "Nobody blows up shit better than Opie." Jax, quick to his best friends defence said "Op's leaning right these days."

Clay however was unmoved "He'll lean any way we need him to. Get him on board." he said, eyes boring into Jax.

The men all stand from the table and make there way out into the bar while Jax sits for a few moments more collecting his thoughts. As he exists the room he spots Clay and Bobby by the bar in front of the security monitors and sees Bobby point at something. Stepping closer he sees his Mothers car come to a screeching halt outside the garage doors and quickly makes his way outside, the rest of the boys following behind.

Gemma is already out of the car striding towards him looking panicked when he steps out into the sunshine.  
"I tried calling you." she said as he got closer.

"What is it?" he asks getting worried.

"Wendy's on her way to the hospital. Found her on the kitchen floor, bleeding from . ." She pauses here looking at him as if unsure but he'd got the picture. Racing for his bike he barley put his helmet on before starting her up and racing out of the lot toward St Thomas.


End file.
